Forgiveness
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Remy/??(Ooo, don't y'all just wanna read and find out?) Remy messes up and tries to say I'm sorry by giving his lover the perfect night...


Forgiveness 

By Nari

Remy slipped quietly into the hotel room, softly shutting the door behind him and placing the heavy looking duffle that he carried at his feet. He didn't bother with the lights, his eyes allowed him to see perfectly and he preferred the dark anyway. Stepping silently across the room, he shrugged out of his duster, draping it over the back of a chair as he passed. He walked over to the large picture window and looked out over the scenery of Bayville from the fifth story hotel room. Wished fleetingly that there was a balcony but pushed the thought away as trivial, surely he could do without one. He had more important things to worry about tonight anyway.

Turning his back to the window, Remy walked back over to the door where he had dropped the duffle bag filled with everything he would need for the night. Carrying the duffle over to the bed he dropped the duffle on it and unzipped it. Inside were dozens of candles all sizes and shapes. All were a light blue color and scented of Jasmine. He gathered the candles and began setting them on every flat surface that he could find. Once he had the room filled with them he walked around lighting them all with the tip of his finger so that it was done within seconds. That done he walked back over to the duffle taking out a smaller bag full of red and white rose petals. He quickly sprinkled them over and in between the midnight blue covers.

The room was beginning to get hot due to the candles, so he went over to the window and opened it wide, letting in the cool autumn breeze. No sooner had he done this than there was a polite knocking on the door and a muffled 'room service' from the other side. A small smile of his face, Remy went to the door and gathered the items from the young man on the other side, who gave Remy a knowing smile. Remy tipped him well and sent him on his way with a fast 'merci'. 

On the tray was a bottle of Champagne set in ice to keep it cool, two champagne glasses and a bowl of strawberries complete with chocolate to dip them in. Smiling to himself, he wheeled the tray over to the foot of the bed and looked around. Everything was set and ready to go. Even Remy himself had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a dark red silk dress shirt, black jeans that had been fitted to him perfectly, along with a matching black belt and dress shoes. Showered and shaved, hair styled perfectly everything was going great. There was only one problem; his date was now twenty minutes late.

He sighed as he thought to himself about just who he was waiting for. They had met over a year ago now and though they couldn't stand each other at first they had eventually come to love. It was one year ago today that they had first kissed and confessed their love for each other. They had been perfectly happy ever since. The perfect couple even though no one even knew that they were together. They were good at hiding their love for each other and hide it they had to do because they were supposed to be enemies. They each played their parts well though and no one suspected that there could be something going on between the two. 

All that had come crashing down around him a week ago. It had been a bad day and temper's were hot, words were said that shouldn't have been and they had not spoken since. He prayed that it was not too late to take those words back again, that he would be forgive because he did not think that he would be able to go on alone.

He began pacing as the minutes ticked by without any sign of his lover. He had done everything he could think of, even sending the traditional candy and roses, along with a card begging forgiveness and saying where and when to meet him if forgiveness could be given.

He wasn't even sure that he deserved to be forgiven. He could see that some of the things he had said had struck deep and though he tried to take them back all he had gotten was a stony cold shoulder and a clear message to leave and not to bother coming back. He had heard the grief and seen the tears. He had ruined the one thing that had ever truly mattered to him, had hurt the one person he had sworn to protect, the one he had hoped to spend his life with. He did not deserve to be taken back and checking the time it did not appear that he would be.

Sighing heavily, he slumped down in a chair, nearly jumping out of his skin when a second later there was a soft knocking at the door. His heart began to hammer and his mouth felt instantly dry as he headed for the door. Opening the door he was met with the most gorgeous sight ever. Flaming red hair and emerald green eyes which were sparkling in delight.

She had never looked so beautiful, wearing a strapless deep red dress that came down to just above her knees along with a black leather jacket, red sandals and golden hoops in her ears. She was carrying the chocolates and roses that Remy had sent her, and a soft smile graced her lips and lit up her face.

For one of the few times in his life Remy found himself speechless, right when he really needed that silver tongue. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, instead of just staring at her like a brain dead moron. Before he could even make a sound, however, he felt a finger against his lips, shushing him. 

He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back and looking into her eyes, silently asking her once more for her forgiveness. She smiled and traced his jaw with her free hand before leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, barely loud enough to hear, but with all the passion she had. He smiled against her lips and answered her with his own passion.

"Love y' too, Jean."  He kissed her back heart soaring and enclosed her in a fierce hug, barely resisting the urge to twirl her around like some corny romance novel in his joy. He drew back and tried to speak again but she shook her head, smile still on her lips and taking his hand led him towards the bed. 

~Finis~

A/N: Awwwwwww, I felt like writing something cute and short this was it. It was originally supposed to be Remy/Scott but for some reason Jean decided it was her turn. Once again this was written really early in the morning (4:30) so I'm sorry for any mistakes. God, I have to learn how to sleep at night! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed and please don't forget to review!


End file.
